


And it Went Like...

by Rogersruinedmylife



Series: LAFD-DisasterBoy [7]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Dad Evan "Buck" Buckley, Domestic Fluff, Firefam Feels, Honeymoon, How flexible is Buck, M/M, Married Couple, Married Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Original Character(s), Pole Dancing, Relaxing, Social Media, TikTok, Wedding Planning, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:07:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25210612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogersruinedmylife/pseuds/Rogersruinedmylife
Summary: ‘It still doesn’t seem real,’ Buck smiled softly, stopping on a picture of their first kiss as a married couple. He could still feel the ghost of Eddie’s hand cupping his cheek, thumb caressing his cheek bone as their lips pressed together in a kiss that was mostly clumsy.They had both been smiling too widely for it to be a proper kiss.Eddie hummed, pressing a kiss against his shoulder once more, ‘It did, and I couldn’t imagine going through all that planning stress for anyone but you Evan’.Or5 Tiktoks about Buck and Eddie's wedding and 1 of the actual event
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Bobby Nash, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Maddie Buckley, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: LAFD-DisasterBoy [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1696384
Comments: 12
Kudos: 328





	And it Went Like...

The sheets were soft against the bare skin of his chest and legs as he lay across the bed, staring out the balcony doors at the sun setting over the vast expanse of the ocean. The cool breeze danced across his skin, drying the drops of water the towel hadn’t caught after his shower.

He felt relaxed and light in a way he hadn’t in a long while. A smile tugging at his lips as he twisted the white gold band around his finger, admiring the soft glint of it in the fading light.

A few years ago Evan Buckley would never have imagined himself lying across the soft sheets of a bed in the honeymoon suite, wedding band on his finger and chest threatening to burst with love and joy.

A few years ago the smell of the ocean, salty and refreshing carried into the room by the breeze that fluttered the curtains, would have sent him spiralling into unpleasant memories of bodies drifting through the streets of LA as his own lungs chocked on the tangy sea water that ripped his safety and son away.

A few years ago Evan Buckley didn’t believe he could ever find someone that would love him unconditionally rather than taking the parts of him they needed before moving on and leaving him a husk of a person.

Yet here he was, body relaxed as he took in lungful’s of clean sea air, listening to the waves crash against the shore as he scrolled through well wishes, pictures of the wedding and pictures of Chris enjoying his time with his Abuela while they were gone.

Buck flicked through videos of the ceremony, of the reception and of the two of them. Pictures of them standing at the altar, of them saying their vows, of the tears on Buck’s cheeks as Athena and Bobby had walked him down the aisle to start the rest of his life with the man he loved and the boy who he had always thought of as his son.

Pictures of Chris standing between them, asking Buck if he could interrupt their wedding, only to get down on one knew because ‘Daddy didn’t propose properly Bucky, someone has to do it’, and asking Buck to adopt him.

He stroked a finger across the picture he had asked Maddie to get framed for him. It had been taken by Chimney seconds after Chris had proposed to him. Chris was still balancing on his knees in his little tuxedo, smile splitting his face as Buck, who had dropped to his knees, held him close to his chest while crying. Eddie was knelt behind Chris, one hand on Chris’s shoulder and the other buried in Bucks curls, holding them both gently as his eyes shone with unshed tears.

‘I think that’s my favourite picture’, Eddie’s voice came from behind him as the bed dipped.

Buck simply hummed, eyes closing at the feeling of soft kisses being pressed up his spine and across his shoulder, ending with a soft kiss on his cheek, skin still tingling in the wake of Eddie’s stubble brushing his skin.

Buck turned his head, catching his husband’s lips in a soft kiss as Eddie settled beside him, warm arm draping across his back securely as Eddie pressed against his side.

Eddie pulled away, pecking his lips gently before resting his chin on Buck’s shoulder. Their bare skin warming each other sides as Buck began to flick through the pictures once more with Eddie drawing random patterns on Bucks skin.

‘It still doesn’t seem real,’ Buck smiled softly, stopping on a picture of their first kiss as a married couple. He could still feel the ghost of Eddie’s hand cupping his cheek, thumb caressing his cheek bone as their lips pressed together in a kiss that was mostly clumsy.

They had both been smiling too widely for it to be a proper kiss.

Eddie hummed, pressing a kiss against his shoulder once more, ‘It did, and I couldn’t imagine going through all that planning stress for anyone but you Evan’.

Buck couldn’t supress the laugh that bubbled out of his chest. Wedding planning had been a nightmare. It had often ended with Eddie and him sitting on their sofa as Maddie, Athena and Karen argued over colour schemes while Bobby and Abuela critiqued cake and food options.

It had only gotten worse in the weeks before the event when Aoife Buckley had arrived. Buck had watched from behind nervous fingers as his tiny Irish grandmother had stared down a member of the venue they had booked who had spat at Buck and Eddie as they passed, spewing horrific homophobic comments and threats. The calm anger that she exuded had left the poor man shaking in his employer’s office after Aoife had marched him into it and explained his behaviour to his employer.

Buck had pretended not to see the five high Athena had given his grandmother while Eddie had held him, muffling his own laughter in Buck’s shoulder.

There had been so many nights where they had contemplated grabbing Christopher from school on a Friday, running away for the weekend and getting married. Nights were Buck whispered his insecurities under the safety of their blankets while tangled together, that he was worried he wasn’t enough and standing in front of everyone at a wedding, that they’d see it too.

‘It was more stressful than I thought it would be’, Buck agreed, pressing a kiss to Eddie’s temple, ‘Made for some interesting Tiktoks though’.

Eddie groaned despite the smile on his face, rolling his eyes, ‘I married an actual child. Only you would talk about Tiktok on our honeymoon Buckley’.

Buck huffed, rolling out from under him, giving Eddie an offended look as his husband reached for him, attempting to pull him back to his side.

‘That’s Buckley-Diaz to you, Edmundo’, Buck scoffed poking Eddie in the chest, ‘And don’t criticise my videos, or do I need to break out a certain Bachelor party video you have saved to your phone to remind you just how much you love my work?’.

The words had a desired effect on Eddie. Buck watched as his eyes darkened, a suggestive smirk tugging at his lips as he began to move towards him again.

‘If I recall you also enjoyed that experience’, Eddie teased as Buck let him cover his body with his own, ‘Or do I need to remind you of that fact?’

‘No need to remind me, I have the Tiktoks to remember it by, but if you wanna go for the title, I’m not going to stop you’, Buck teased before his husband removed his phone from his grasp and distracted him with a filthy kiss.

1.

It had been the first of many wedding planning and themed Tiktoks Buck had posted.

After four hours, ten bakeries, and the headache building behind his eyes from the noise of Bobby smacking his lips while sampling yet another dry Victoria sponge with a frosting too sugary for Buck’s tongue, he had lost his patience.

Instead of telling Bobby he was tired and had had enough, Buck had handed his phone to a store employee in the eleventh shop that recognised him from the app.

The result was Eddie receiving a text during a shift with the relief team in order to get some extra money for their honeymoon.

Buck and Bobby were sat at a table, three different cakes on decorative plates in front of them. Above their heads was a text box stating, ‘When you lose your patience with your Dad over wedding planning’, and Sweet Caroline playing in the background. Buck looked frustrated as Bobby smacked his fork away from a plate, clearly arguing with Buck, pointing to the different cakes. His hands raised as he grabbed a spreadsheet of categories for good cake, shoving them at Buck.

Just as the chorus played, Buck stood, placing a hand on the back of Bobby’s neck and in time with the three, bum bum bum’s, Buck pushed Bobby’s face into each of the samples while laughing at the shocked look on his frosting covered face.

*

‘I still can’t believe Bobby didn’t kill you for that one’, Eddie laughed as he sat with his feet in the pool out on the patio of their rented villa. Eddie would forever be thanking Karen’s connections for getting them such an amazing view and villa for their honeymoon at an affordable prices.

Buck smirked from where he was floating on his back, sunglasses protecting his eyes from the bright midday sun, arms moving lazily in wide sweeps to keep him afloat and drifting.

‘I’m Bobby’s favourite child, there was no way he was going to kill me for the cake incident’, Buck laughed, ‘Also he deserved it. He kept smacking his lips and humming with every taste’.

Eddie kicked his legs, watching the rings form in the water from his legs merging with the one created by Bucks arms.

A warmth grew in his chest as he did, marking the idea that the universe and nature viewed them as always connected, even when separated as they were now.

‘He still made you wash down the truck by yourself after that freak mud storm’, Eddie replied, using his toes to splash Buck’s face as he drifted closer.

He watched as Buck’s face scrunched, nose twitching from the droplets before he right himself in the water, swimming towards Eddie.

‘Yeah, but he made my favourite lunch right after, and got those cookies I like from two blocks over’, Buck argued playfully, resting his hands on Eddie’s thighs and gazing up at him.

‘Not favouritism,’ Eddie smiled, gently removing Buck’s shades so he could see those blue eyes focused on him, ‘It’s just these puppy dog eyes, no one can resist them’.

2.

The second Tiktok posted in regards to the wedding had been one Buck was the most excited about. Eddie had been sceptical at first, especially since Maddie hadn’t given them a proper explanation for why they had to take pre-wedding photographs. They had already vetoed the idea of slide shows or picture boards with room for messages from the guests being placed around the reception.

However one did not argue with Madeline Buckley when it came to her younger brother, and especially not in regards to his wedding.

Instead Eddie found himself being dragged through the woods to take some beautiful photographs of the two of them and Chris on their Saturday off.

The last had made his stomach drop, but the smile on Buck’s face and his arms around him as he whispered ‘Trust me?’.

The video Maddie had capture of this particular photograph was stunning.

Buck and Eddie were dressed in dark suit pants, flattering their figures and loose white button down shirts. Their foreheads were pressed together, bodies relaxed with Buck’s strong arms looped around his waist and back, while Eddie’s own wrapped around his shoulders.

The couple stood on a small cliff above a lake, the sun setting casting beautiful shadows across them.

The sound Maddie had used echoed, ‘And I hope I’m not alone’, as they stared into each other’s eyes.

‘Cause I think I’m falling in love’, the lyrics matched with Buck tipping them sideways over the small cliff, arms wrapped around each other with loving smiles, and trust in every movement as the video played in slow motion, their foreheads still pressed together gently before they entered the water.

*

‘Hey Eddie!’, Buck called, entering the villa after a quick trip to the reception building after running to the local store.

‘In here babe’. Eddie’s voice echoed back from the direction of the kitchen.

Buck followed the sound, secretly asking whatever god was listening that his husband wasn’t going to give him food poisoning. Again.

Relief flooded his body as Eddie simply lounged against the counter, two Tequila Sunrises freshly made and waiting for Buck’s return.

‘Thank god, I was worried you’d try to cook something again’, Buck laughed, stepping into Eddie’s space to give him a sweet kiss.

‘Very funny dulzura’, Eddie glared before his eyes landed on the package in his hands, ‘What’s that?’.

Buck shrugged, handing it to him as he reached for the cocktails, taking a sip and enjoying the refreshing coolness after the heat of the day lingered on his skin.

Eddie took his silence as permission to open the package as Buck pressed against his side. Once the brown packaging had been removed and the bubble wrap handed off to Buck to pop, Eddie was left holding a simple black book with gold letting engraved in the cover that read ‘Our story’.

‘There’s a note from Maddie,’ Buck chimed in, having set the drink and bubble wrap aside, ‘She had it made for us’.

Eddie ignored his husband in favour of flicking it open, his eyes prickling as he glanced over the pages, Bucks breath catching beside him.

The pages started with pictures of them as babies, their dates of birth and home states. Followed by the years of high school activies and questionable fashion choices. It covered Eddie and Shannon’s marriage, a beautiful page dedicated to his first love and mother of his child. It covered Buck’s missing years of traveling to find himself before it began to merge into their meeting. Their extended friendship and pining, including screenshots of their first kiss in the firehouse.

Across three pages were the pictures from the cliff, of Eddie and Buck trusting the other to hold them safe. Them falling in their love.

It was the most beautiful it Eddie had ever received. And if the sniffling coming from beside him hinted at anything, Buck felt the same way.

3.

The third Tiktok regarding their wedding had been posted by Buck as a way of both exploring their heritage after a video him and his grandmother made of them speaking Irish, and a way to prepare for the ceremony itself.

It had even made two weeks before their wedding, with Aoife Buckley and Eddie’s mother Helena.

In the video, a small text box appeared above the screen stating ‘Things from our mixed heritages that are a part of our wedding’.

In the first clip, Aoife was holding a beautiful length of green and gold woven rope. She was winding around Eddie and Buck’s hands that were clasped together between them, tying a knot.

The text read in separate little boxes, ‘Irish knot tying’, ‘an old tradition tying a couple together in their love’.

The second clip was of Helena and Eddie. In which she had three rings in her hand, her ring finger bare.

The text read, ‘Swedish tradition of three rings’, ‘1. Engagement, 2. Marriage, and 3. Motherhood’, ‘In our case, parenthood, symbolising our promise of family for eternity’.

The third clip was a simple picture of Aoife Buckley and her husband John, their matching white gold wedding bands on display, engraved with intricate Celtic knots.

The text read. ‘Irish tradition of Celtic Knots’, ‘Symbolises eternal love’, ‘Getting our wedding bands engraved with these’.

The final clip was simply a picture of an invitation title La Tornaboda with the address and times blurred out. The text reading. ‘Mexican tradition’, ‘After party after the reception or day after’, ‘Only for family and close friends, small celebration’.

*

‘Evan, we have to go’, Eddie called from the door of the villa, foot tapping anxiously, eyes fixed on the road, watching for their taxi.

‘Just…just give me a second!’ Buck called back, voice betraying his slight panic as he dug through towels in the bathroom, moving the bathroom bin and mats.

‘Evan, we told the Perez’s we would meet them at the restaurant at 8pm, it’s a 15 minute ride and it’s almost time for the taxi’, Eddie sighed.

Buck bit his lip to hide the panic going through him. His finger felt almost naked after a whole month of three bands weighing it down.

He had removed his rings to shower, leaving them on the bathrooms vanity on a small plate that had been placed there just for that reason.

However when getting out of the shower, he had knocked the plate, sending his rings scattering across the room. He had easily recovered his wedding band and engagement ring.

All that was missing was his parenthood band, and with the weight of already missing Christopher during these two weeks settled in his chest, the missing band had tipped him into a slight panic.

How could he be a good father if he lost the symbol of his new status within a month of receiving it?

A dark part of his mind supplied that he should be used to losing things related to his son after the events of the tsunami.

Buck almost felt dizzy with the anxiety of the situation when Eddie had appeared in the doorway.

‘I lost it, I lost it Eddie’, Buck whispered from his position on the floor, eyes frantically searching the area.

From his vantage point, the soft glint of a ring caught his eye from behind the toilet paper holder. Eddie quickly plucked it from its hiding place, taking Buck’s shaking hand and sliding it back onto its rightful spot.

‘Do you want to stay in tonight and call Chris? We can use Netflix party on our laptop and facetime him from my phone, have a family night’, Eddie offered, pulling his still anxious husband into his arms as Buck nodded tiredly.

They could go to dinner with the Perez’s tomorrow night.

4.

Eddie had always stated that the Big Buckley Blue Eyes were a weapon that could get anyone to do his bidding with a simple look and blink of those dark lashes.

After the fourth Tiktok Buck had made in regards to their wedding, Eddie could see his friends and family finally accepting the truth of his words.

Evan Buckley-Diaz’s eyes were a force to be reckoned with and no one had figured out just how to say no to the power they held.

This had resulted in Buck being able to copy the trend on Tiktok where people joked about robbing banks or telling their parents there pregnant to the song Mr Blue Sky while imitating their family chasing them.

Instead of playing all the roles, Buck managed to convince their family and friends to take part in it after a week where wedding planning had left Buck and Eddie fighting with each other and everyone around them.

It began with Buck and Eddie smiling as they ran into the frame. The text above them reading ‘Fiancée and I eloping when wedding planning gets too much’ as they ran laughing.

They were followed by an angry Maddie, her hands filled with a binder of wedding planning ideas with loose papers flying everywhere, the text reading ‘My sister ready to kill us after hours of planning’.

Following Maddie was Athena and Bobby, armed with rolling pins, waving them in the air, while the text read, ‘My adoptive parents ready to end my fiancée’.

Chim was next, phone in hand and laughing as he pretended to record the fictional confrontation, ‘My sister boyfriends recording the drama’.

Christopher being carried by May and with Harry and Denny by their sides all had litte flowers they scattered around garden, ‘Our son, my siblings and Denny supporting our eloping’.

The video ended with Hen and Karen, running with two huge bowls of popcorn as they ate and ran, ‘Hen and Karen, the chaotic lesbians, watching it all go down’.

*

‘Oh god’, Elenora laughed, handing Buck back his phone, ‘I thought about running off with Luca every single day when his mother was ‘helping’ us plan the wedding’.

Buck tucked his phone away, sipping at his brightly coloured drink though th pink swirly straw before speaking, ‘Wedding planning is so much more complicated than I thought it would be’.

‘I know right? I just wanted to marry Luca, the rest was just background noise but no, Mama Perez would accept nothing but the perfect catholic wedding for her baby boy’, Elenora laughed, rolling her eyes.

An arm draped around her shoulder as he husband returned, setting his beer on the table that Buck and Elenora had grabbed at the back of the bar, ‘My Mama is a little tyrannical when it comes to wedding’s’.

‘You should have seen his sister and adoptive father, I still have nightmares that are just of them silently glaring and judging me’, Eddie added to the conversation, pretending to shudder as he planted himself at Bucks side.

Buck rolled his eyes this time, smacking Eddie on the chest gently, ‘I’ll tell them you said that Edmundo, then you’ll see what fear is’.

‘I’ve already seen you at four in morning going through caffeine withdrawals baby, ain’t nothing scarier than that’, Eddie teased pressing a kiss a kiss to Buck curls as said man scoffed with indignation.

‘Do you see what I deal with Ele? You sure you want this brute visiting you in Italy. Say the word, me and you can run off together, leave these two to fret over how sad they are once we are gone’, Buck proposed, extending a pinky finger out to Elenora who giggled, wrapping her own around it in a promise.

Luca chuckled, looking at Eddie and raising his beer, ‘Here’s to being married to brats that are both too good for us and our biggest bullies’.

Eddie snorted, clinking his own beer against Luca’s, Buck’s hand warm and reassuring on his thigh as the younger man fell back into easy conversation with Elenora.

5.

The last Tiktok posted about their wedding hadn’t been posted by Buck.

No, it had appeared in a notification one morning when sunlight was not Eddie or Bucks friend and the cool tiles of the bathroom were quickly becoming the greatest relief for both men.

They had been sitting side by side, eyes still bleary and bloodshot, hands shakily wrapped around bottles of cool water. Buck’s head was a heavy welcome weight on his shoulder as the cool tiles helped the aching of his head and cooled the churning of his stomach when Bucks phone beeped.

He had watched his fiancée clumsily paw at the phone just out of reach on the floor in his hungover state. Eddie had taken pity on him and grabbed it, thanking God for self-adjusting brightness as the phone dimmed and they avoided having their retinas burned out.

Eddie had closed his eyes for a second when he felt more than heard Buck give a weak laugh.

Upon opening them he was faced with the cursed 118exposed account, now featuring a video of their Bachelor party from the night before.

Eddie watched as on screen it stated ‘When your friend says no strippers for his bachelor party….so you get his fiancée to step in’.

The video was set to the Pussycat Dolls song, Don’t Cha.

In the video a blindfolded Eddie was strong armed into a chair in Hen’s back yard, beer still in hand. Before him was one of those portal poles used for pole exercises and easy movement, weighed down with the proper weights. The blind fold was removed from Eddie’s eyes just in time for Buck, clad in a cheap but tight and flattering fake Fireman custom to step up to the pole as Eddie’s jaw dropped, face frozen with shock as Buck began to dance around the pole, throwing glances at Eddie who hid his face in his hands.

It ended with Buck strutting over and plopping himself down in Eddie’s lap and placing a kiss on his forehead, smile bright and laughter obvious on his face.

Eddie groaned, handing the phone back to Buck.

‘I’m gonna kill Chimney when I can move again without puking’, Eddie hissed, pinching his nose to stop the headache.

Buck simply snored from where he had passed out on Eddie’s shoulder.

*

The last thing Eddie expected to see at four in the morning upon arriving home after his two week honeymoon was the pole from his bachelor party standing proud in his living room, bright red bow tied around it.

He had just jiggled the lock open, balancing suitcases and manging to flick the light on when he stopped it, freezing in place.

‘Eddie, I love you, but please move, these cases are heavy’, Bucky whined, dragging the last of their cases from the car and nearly toppling his husband.

Eddie simply stepped aside, sighing as if he had lost the remaining brain cell that had been rattling through his skull since the day he joined the army.

Buck’s deep laugh and the sound of him dropping their cases at the sight of the pole did nothing for the thoughts running through Eddie’s mind.

He watched, releasing the cases he was carrying gently as Buck made his way to the pole, fingering the bow before pulling a note that had been tucked under the ribbon free.

Eddie had moved forward, brain finally coming back online as he wrapped his arms around his husband’s waist, chest pressing to his back and chin hooking over his shoulder in a familiar hold.

He read the note over Buck’s shoulder as the younger tried and failed to hold back his tired giggles.

‘ _Hope your honeymoon was interesting….here’s to christening the house as a fully-fledged married couple…love Hen and Chim….p.s. Buck show him how flexible you really are ;)_ ’.

Eddie hummed, squeezing Buck’s waist gently as the younger leaned back into him, ‘As if I’m not already well aware of just how flexible you can be’.

Buck’s startled laugh, turning in his arms to drape one arm over Eddie’s shoulder, the other reaching up to play with Eddie’s fluffy hair that he had grown out, ‘Want a remind anyway before we have to return to normal life later today?’

Eddie didn’t bother with verbalising an answer, instead catching the last echoes of Buck laugh with his mouth before pulling his husband down the hall to their bedroom.

If the pathway was lined by rose petals in the shape of certain anatomical parts, Eddie filed it away for later when he would get revenge on his soon to be brother-in-law.

+1

‘Look at you all sun kissed and relaxed baby brother’, Maddie teased as she watched Buck rise from their usual table in the dinner they frequented.

The last time she had seen her brother was the day he left for his honeymoon, and she hated to admit that she missed him in those two weeks he was gone.

She had missed so much time with her brother between college and Doug. She had missed him growing into the wonderful man before her, the doting father and stable husband that wrapped her in his arms in a tight hug.

‘I missed you’, Buck whispered, laying his cheek on the crown of her head, letting himself enjoy the reassuring presence Maddie had always been in his life.

They had pulled away when their usual server dropped by their table, orders already in hand and piping hot for the two siblings. However the food went half uneaten and cold as Buck talked animatedly, hands gesturing excitedly on occasion when he wasn’t showing her pictures of the villa and the surrounding sights. Of the trips he and Eddie had indulged in and of the Italian couple who they were planning to visit with Chris in the next year or so.

As the conversation came to a close, Buck having exhausted all his tales of endless sunrises and cocktails, Maddie noticed a notification popping up on her phone.

The little music note made her roll her eyes in true Buckley fashion before lifting the phone and fixing her brother with her patented Are you Serious Evan look.

‘Did you really post a Tiktok only hours after you got back from your honeymoon Evan?’, she sighed, wiggling the phone in his smiling face.

Buck flashed her a bright ‘can do no wrong’ smile, his eyebrows wagging at her in an impish manner.

‘You’re worse than your son and he’s ten Buck’, Maddie laughed, going to place her phone down, ignoring the notification as she began to tell Buck about how Chimney and her had placed a bid on a house, only for Chim to fill in their names wrong after a twenty-four hour shifts.

Later, on break from her overnight shift, Maddie rested in the corner of the break room, steaming hot mug of tea in her hands to ward off the tiredness when she remembered it.

Clicking into the app, she quickly found the LAFD-Disasterboy account, hitting play on the newest video.

It was set to the popular sound, ‘And it went like…’

Across the screen in a text box was, ‘My sister helped plan my dream wedding…’, over a picture of her and Buck at his kitchen table with multiple wedding planning magazines spread across the surface.

When the audio stated, ‘And it went like..’, it showed a clip of Buck in a deep blue suit, Bobby fixing his tie and Athena with his arm looped through his before Bobby takes his other side and they walk into the venue, walking down the aisle to where Eddie is standing in his own charcoal grey suit, Chris by his side.

It skips to Aoife Buckley doing the knot tying ceremony with her husband John by her side, Eddie and Buck gazing into each other’s eyes, tears on their faces and smiles bright.

It shows the moment Christopher hands his father his crutches and propose to Buck who crumples and engulfs his son in his arms.

It shows the 118 jumping and hugging the couple once they are pronounce as Husband and Husband, Bobby crying and kissing both their heads.

It shows Maddie stepping up in her beautiful blue dress matching Buck for their version of the father daughter dance. The siblings laugh and holding onto each other as the Eddie and Chris zoom by laughing.

It shows Eddie smearing cake on Buck’s lips before drawing him into a kiss and turning to smear cake on their son’s cheeks as he giggles between the happy couple.

It makes tears well in Maddie’s eyes watching her baby brother, the boy who had grabbed her finger so tight within hours of him entering the world and filled her with a love deep, find the same type of love in them arms and eyes of his son and husband.

She watches as the video repeats, basking in the sight of his laugh after years of hardships and struggles, hand resting on her stomach as Josh joins her, cooing over how in love Evan Buckley looks even in the tiny Tiktok video.

The rest of her shift doesn’t seem so strenuous and draining with the image of her brothers smile etched in her mind and the knowledge that no matter what life throws at the Buckley’s, they have both found partners that love them unconditionally.

They found their homes.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> Sorry for the long gap. I felt ye deserved a wedding fic but had no ideas or motivation on how to do so. My friend gave me the idea to use flashbacks so here you go (kinda). It's a 3-in-1 fic. Wedding planning, wedding and honeymoon!
> 
> I hope it doesnt disappoint!
> 
> And that you are all well!
> 
> Let me know what ye think down below!


End file.
